Three Degrees Of Rejection
by S-Chrome
Summary: How does Kim get rejected three separate times? By Ron no less? Find out...


Ron-Fortunate Events: Three Degrees Of Indirect Rejection  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Ms. Possible & the rest of the bit players are indeed properties of Disney. You don't have to be too oblivious to figure that one out.

Author Notes/Chrome Warning Label: Oh, Boy. K/R fans will want to approach this fic with a bucket in tow to barf in. This is a backstory of sorts to the 'Oblivious' series. So read with caution, make sure to hold your nose whilst barfing, review this story, and all that good stuff.

* * *

It was official. 

It was indeed official

She was definitely not sure how it happened, when it happened, or why it happened, but it was official. The last and final piece of the puzzle was finally admitting to it herself.

Teen Hero, Kim Possible was now officially crushing on her best friend Ron Stoppable.

Shocked?

Don't be.

* * *

**Medium: **

Perhaps in time, Kim was finally going to tell her best friend and sidekick her feelings. Maybe he would get the point.

_Maybe. _

Perhaps with a proposition of a date, or maybe a school dance would get the ball rolling. The attractive redhead was walking serenly through the halls when she saw the poster of... Great fortune.

_Middleton High School's 2005 Valentine's Day Extravaganza  
Bring Your Sweetheart to the Festivities  
Singing, Dancing and whatever the hell you blasted kids do..._

Ok, that wasn't the exact wording, but Kim got the gist of it. What luck! She invite her secret crush and make it clear to him the night of the dance. This was going to be... _Perfect._

Or was it?

"What do you mean you're not going to be able to go?", Kim asked. Ron shook his head slowly.

"Sorry, K.P. Rufus is totally sick, and it's my civic duty to look after him and nurse him back into good health.", The blond said solemnly.

To Kim, this wasn't exactly rejection. She had guessed that this was necessity. The only thing in her mind that was closer than her and Ron was him and his naked mole rat, Rufus. Nothing but nothing could tear those two apart.

"It's kinda strange that you asked me, Kim. Is there something wrong or something?", Ron asked.

She couldn't exactly put a fine point on it, but this is what made her cross the line from liking Ron as a friend to a little more than friends. The caring! The concern! The.. the... sweetness! That warm and fuzzy feeling stuck to her like flypaper before she formulated a reply.

"No-No Ron, I'm OK. Really I am.", Kim assured, gliding a hand across the freckled boy's cheek. "Maybe next time?", she asked with a smile.

"Sure.", The blond said. "As for Friday Night... Why not invite Josh?", He said quietly. "I heard he likes you..."

* * *

**Mean: **

When she was fighting off the bad guys that popped up every so often, the only thing that Kim wished is that they were a wee bit closer to home. The ride there, the battles, and of course, the long ride home, and even the jet lag to follow. After a rather difficult skirmish with the world's most dangerous golfer, Duff Killigan, the teen heroine was nodding off in between slumber and something that resembled being awake. She didn't really enjoy dozing off... But this time, it had it's priveleges as her head was rested upon her friend, and secret crush, Ron Stoppable.

She **definitely **liked it here. In fact, she was just about to fall asleep when...

"Uh, Kim?", Ron asked quietly to check if she was awake. When she didn't respond quickly enough for his liking, he shook gently, breaking her peaceful slumber.

"Ron? What's up?", The redhead asked groggily whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Uh... Can you... Not fall alseep on my shoulder, Ron half-asked, half-stated. "I kinda got grazed by one of Killigan's golf balls and it really hurts.", he said rubbing the affected area for effect.

"Awww, Come on, Ron.", Kim complained. "My head isn't making it hurt more, is it?"

"Well, actually it is.", the blond replied matter-of-factly.

"Are you saying my head is big?", She asked, clearly offended.

"Whoa, Whoa, No!", Ron said. "But it is big enough to hurt my shoulder."

The look on the red haired girl's face had suggested that Ron had attempted to defuse an atomic bomb, and pretty much failed miserably. Knowing that the sidekick had blown it big time with that accidental slip of the tounge, he moved toward his best friend, who had turned away from him, and spoke up, in full apology mode.

"S-S-Sorry, Kim. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.", he said softly. "I kinda forget how tired you get saving the world... and getting straight A's, and everything else at once. You're like my best friend in the whole world and I... I... Really shouldn't have said that.", he stated in a downcast tone. "Can you find in your heart to forgive your goofy sidekick?", he asked with a sparkle in his brown eyes, and a hopeful, yet still silly grin on his face.

The all-to familiar butterflies that fluttered around in Kim's stomach had made a return, but not surprising visit. A warm smile trickled across the heroine's face. There it was again. The apology... The admission of that he was in the wrong... The... the... _sweetness_.

"OK, I forgive you.", Kim answered, tugging the blond into a hug. She shut her eyes, taking in the closeness between herself and her _beloved _sidekick.

"So, I can use you for a pillow again?", She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Anytime.", The blond answered pleasantly.

Thus once again, the exhausted heroine had laid her head upon her sidekick's shoulder, only for Ron to suddenly move her off of him. Rattled and shaken, she took a sideways glance toward the blond.

"Except right now.", Ron said sheepishly. "Come On! It reallllllly hurts!"

* * *

**Harsh:**

A year or so ago, a computerized car with artificial intelligence helped Kim ace the Driver's Ed exam. Knowing that it was sort of unfair, she went ahead and did the Exam the legal way, and still passed with flying colors. This especially came in handy because of the night of her 17th birthday, her mother had bought her a brand new car. A car! The four-wheeled signal of freedom. Unfortunately, other than to school, and the local mall, there weren't many other places that she went to. But today, it was off to the brand-spankin' new Upperton Mall. Accompanied by the object of her affections and faithful sidekick, Ron, the two were cruising about the byways of Middleton.

"Why do we have to listen to this?", Ron complained, pointing to the speakers on the car stereo.

"Because it's my car, and I happen to like this song.", Kim replied.

Ron grumbled something under his breath as the duo continued on their trek. To emphasize just how much she enjoyed this song, Kim turned up the volume, causing Stoppable to groan in frustration.

"Come on, K.P. Don't you know she makes beeyond horrible music?", Ron asked with his hands now covering his ears.

"Shhh! My favorite song is coming on.", Kim scolded.

"What? Does this song remind you of anyone or something?", The blond asked sarcastically with his arms crossed defiantly.

"As a matter of fact, it does.", she replied softly as they came to a red light. "Just listen, and you'll see what I mean.", she said reassuringly while smiling coyly at her partner. For more stress to be placed upon the subject, she turned up the volume a bit further as the song began.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time, I'm opened up my eyes  
Now I see, you were always with me_

"I still think this song is garb--", Ron began to say but was interrupted as Kim began to sing along. She wasn't half-bad. They almost sounded exactly alike. But he absolutely didn't know what to think when the redhead took his hand and clasped it with her own. Even more unsettling was the way she was staring at him. Kim, on the other hand was hoping to Providence that he would get the point. She figured if he would get the point if she sang along.

_"Could it be, you and I, never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?  
Could it be, you were right beside me  
And I never knew?  
Could it be true that it's--"_

"**_OHMYGAWD!_**", Ron exclaimed, pointing to the driver's side window. "Is that Shego over there?", he said as the light turned green.

"Where?", Kim queried totally breaking her train of thought.

"She's over there! In that park over there!", Ron commanded with much intensity.

The redhead pulled the car over at blinding speed as the blond held on for deal life. Stepping out of the car and slamming the door quickly, Kim raced to where Ron was pointing. After a few moments, she found that there was no sign of the evil henchwoman.

"I don't see her!", Kim exclaimed.

"You're not looking hard enough! You know how... uh... stealthy she is!", The sidekick yelled back. With the girl out of the car, Ron ejected the CD, placed it in his pocket, and scampered out of the car. He quickly hurried around the next street corner, and flung the compact disc, in full frisbee fashion onto the blacktop. He almost jumped for joy as an ongoing bus ran over the CD but kept it to a fist pump from fear of suspicion. Surveying the area from left to right, he gathered that the coast was clear. He ran back to the car only to find out that Kim was right there on the driver's side, waiting for him.

"She wasn't there. I guess she was too fast for us.", the heroine said in full mission mode. "And-- Where did you go?", She asked her sidekick. "And... where's my CD?", she asked with her eyes rapidly narrowing and head cocked in his direction.

Ron was sort of trapped. He was confined to two choices; Tell the truth, or an absurd lie.

Let's see what he does...

"Uh... Well... You see, Drakken ambushed me and took your CD.", The sidekick said in a sad tone. "I-I-I tried to chase him down... but, he got in his hover-thingy and g-got away.", he couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes as his brown eyes were stuck to the floor. Was Kim actually buying this?

What do you think?

"I thought you didn't even like...", The redhead began.

"But it was yours, Kim. That's what was important.", Ron continued guiltily. "And... I... just.", he couldn't continue as it looked he was about to break down

"No big, Ron.", Kim said, giving him a consoling hug. There it was again. The caring... The willing to chase after a psychotic madman because what he happened to steal was yours. The... The...

_The sweetness._

On the other end of the embrace, Ron had to smile inwardly. There was** no possible way **that he was going to listen to a **_Christy Carlson Romano_ **album straight through. He would jump out fo the car and hitchhike if he had to. But, Alas! He didn't have to! He got rid of that lousy CD and he's actually going to get away with it! Boo-Yah! Score one for the Ron-man!

As they continued their quiet trek to the Upperton Mall...

"Who knew Drakken was into that kind of music?", Kim asked her partner.

Ron didn't reply, he just grinned as if it was funny.

_Boy, did I get away with this one or what?

* * *

_

The End 

Closing Statements: Strangely enough, I have nothing much to say.

And by the way, the song lyrics are of course. "Could It Be" by C.C. Romano. I mean, you can't be a K.P. fan and not have heard this song 20,000 times already. And yes, the views of Ron of Ms. Romano's foray into the music business are exactly that of the management. :)

Review, Criticize, Set fire to me. But above all that, stay tuned for our next exciting adventure in:

'Ron-Fortunate Events: Situation Oblivious'

Don't miss it. Seriously!

S-Chrome


End file.
